High School: It's Plain and Simple
by Moe99
Summary: Yamamoto's is the new kid in town. Tsuna's the most popular uke in school. Enma's Tsuna's bestfriend and Hibari's love rival. Fran's the victim of Rasiel's and Bel's love for him. Full Summary Inside. Rated T for swearing and dirty minds.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Making fanfiction is like eating a whole cake. You can eat the first piece, your still fine after the second, you struggled with the third, and you get sick at the fourth. This fanfiction will probably be going downhill from the start. I don't own anything.

Summary: Yamamoto's is the new kid in town. Tsuna's the most popular uke in school. Enma's Tsuna's bestfriend and Hibari's love rival. Fran's the victim of Rasiel's and Bel's love for him. Hibari's a crazy kid with a split personality, one sweet and yandere and one sour but sane, that's in love with Tsuna. Bel and Rasiel are two twins that just love their frog to death, almost literally. Gokudera's a yandere for his dear cousin, Tsuna. More characters will appear in this twisted tale of love in the simple place called 'High School'. The only question is, are you game for it?

Chapter 1 – Cliques are for suckers so I guess we're a bunch of them.

Yamamoto's P.O.V

I woke up this morning feeling good. I'd just moved to Namimori a week ago and today will be my first day at Namimori High School. I'm not really smart, but I'm really good at baseball and kendo, I'm even hoping to join the team. I took a shower and put on my uniform, one of the things I liked about my school. Our school's uniform wasn't the same for each kid in what they wore but the matching colors, black, gray, and white. I wore a white button-up shirt with black pants and matching black blazer. I think it's cool that they let the kids wear pretty much whatever they want; Dad says it shows the school cares about individuality.

Speaking of my father, I found him downstairs with a bento waiting for me. "Takeshi, made you a special lunch to get you through your first day." he said before grinning. I nodded and grinned back. "Alright then, Dad. See ya when I get back!" I called over my shoulders before running out the back door. I ran down the sidewalk in my excitement. I turned right and hit the brakes when I saw someone in front of me. Unfortunately, I'm pretty fast and ended up colliding with said person. We both fell in opposite directions and landed on our butts. I groaned in pain before snapping my eyes open to apologize to the person in front of me. My words, though, wouldn't come out when I saw the person's face.

I crashed into a boy with spiky yet fluffy looking brown hair and matching brown hair. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and black pants tucked into his black boot that went up to his knees. Draped over his shoulder was a black cloak tied in the front with a thin, black bow. He quickly realized what happened and started picking up the papers he dropped. Not wanting to be rude, I helped him, occasionally peeking up to glance at his face. The boy was cute, no doubt about it. I looked down to see art. Lots and lots of art scattered on the sidewalk. '_He must be an artist_.' I thought before picking up the last paper and putting with the rest of the paper, in my arms.

I got up and offered a hand, which was accepted, and pulled the boy up. He immediately smiled at me and bowed. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if these flew away." he said, taking the papers and carefully stuffing them in the canvas bag he dropped on the floor. "It's no problem," I said. "I'm sorry for knocking you down." The boy laughed and stuck out a hand. "It's fine. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, and you are?" he introduced himself. I took his hand and smiled at the warmth. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you." I said. We let go and the boy pulled out a watch from his bag. "Whoops, it's already that time. Sorry I have to go, but maybe we'll see each other some other time. Good bye, Yamamoto-kun." he said before sprinting in the direction I was supposed to go. He was pretty darn fast, the wind picked up behind him.

Line

I walked into the school's gate and saw exactly what I expected. Kids, so many kids, all grouped up and scattered around the courtyard. '_So many cliques and groups of people. They all look pretty tight-knit too, I wonder if I'll find a group in need of a new member._' I thought with a smile, walking up to the door and looking around. I entered the cool, air-conditioned building and headed for the front desk (Pretty easy to find since it was to the left with a door labeled '**Front Desk**' in big, bold, black lettering).

Inside there was a woman doing something that was definitely _not _working. Unless, of course, you call making paper airplanes out of memo paper and chucking them at a picture of some old dude with a plaque that said '**Principal Minamoto**' working. "Um…Ma'am?" I called out. The woman's head snapped towards me and she quickly straightened up. She rolled her rolling chair over to a desk and tried to look professional. "Can I help you?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, I'm a new student." I said. She nodded and started clicking on the keyboard of her computer. If I wasn't at an angle where I could actually see the monitor I would have thought she was doing something instead of typing in '' on Microsoft Word.

"Mhm," she said, rolling herself to a file not two feet away and flicking through it. "Here's your schedule dear, you have a nice day." I walked out and in my peripheral vision I saw her pull out a NERF gun and start shooting at the picture on the wall. I also saw her name tag and made a mental note to wait for the day Kishimoto-san brings a _real _gun to school and starts shooting the principal. I don't want to be _anywhere _near him in case of a misfire, which is very likely seeing as she's only hitting the wall and not any part of the picture.

Line

Gokudera's P.O.V

I slid open the door to my classroom, 2-A, to see chaos. Sweet, beautiful chaos, the kind I most enjoyed. Our school is a bit different from other schools. Out pride is 'Individuality, Creativity, and Personality' meaning that most of the kids here were psychos in their own special way. In the darkest corner of the room, next to the windows that shined the opposite way, a group of 5-8 kids dressed in full black were boiling a cauldron on a hot plate. I have no idea what the _hell _they were cooking but it smelled foul and looked like shit. They sang a dark song in some odd language, probably Latin since they were all pronouncing the words differently.

I turned away from them to look at the kids in front of the chalkboard to my right. They also had a hot plate, plus some test tubes, beakers, and a vat filled with multicolored chemicals. Just like the kids in the corner performing a satanic ritual, I have no clue what they were mixing in the vat. All I knew is that it smelled wonderfuland glowed a cheerful pink coloring. They were chuckling to themselves about girls and the wonders of science making me suggest to myself that they were making an aphrodisiac. I shuddered at the evil power of the nerds and turned to the brightest side of the room where kids in bright white clothes were.

They girls were giggling and the boys were laughing. I could almost hear the heavenly harps from their 'paradise-like' world that was separate from the rest of the world. They weren't doing anything psychotic, they were just loud and obnoxious with their laughter and chattering, as if they wanted everyone to know they were happy and be jealous. They were boring if you thought about it. Kids dressed in combinations of black and grey ran around the middle of the room, knocking down chairs and desks, shooting each other with water guns. In the back were some kids dressed in combinations of white and black. There was only 10 kids total but the noise they made rivaled the 'bright' kids. Three seemed to be in a band, drums, guitar, and bass, and were playing loud rock-and-roll music that I enjoyed. Four kids were splattering paint on the walls in various fashions (With water balloons, squirt guns, pouring it on themselves and running into the wall, etc.). The last three were group reading, if you can believe that, a book that one of them seemed to have created.

Next to the windows I saw my leader, friend, cousin, and crush Sawada Tsunayoshi sitting with his other friends. They formed a small circle with the desk and were talking about some scary cooking shit. "But if you cook some guy and give him to the homeless center they're going to ask what it is!" one of Tsuna's friends, Irie Shoichi, exclaimed. His face was twisted into a frown and his hands were balled up, showing he didn't like someone's logic. "Then you can just say it's chicken. There's a 50/50 chance they'll buy it even after they bit into it. Everything tastes like chicken when you think about it." Tsuna's other friend, Spanner Whitecrow (**1**), replied before biting the lollipop in his hand. "No they will not! Besides, cooking someone is cannibalism!" Irie screeched. "Aw, but I don't think they would mind all that much as long as it tastes good. I mean beggars can't be choosers." Tsuna replied this time, before snatching one of Spanner's lollipops and getting away with it.

"You can't feed the _homeless _humans!" Irie screamed, banging his fist on his desk before clutching his stomach. He always seems to be getting cramps. "Ha ha, Irie-chan's sick again! Can I have his IPod?" Naito Longchamp asked, grinning. Irie looked up and glared at him. "I'm having a cramp; I'm not dying." he muttered before the last two of the group started chiming in. "You can his IPod since I already have one but I want his headphones, he's got the Bose QuietForm3 headphones that gotta have." Fran said. "Yeah and I want his laptop, that Dell Inspiron Duo is so cool. You can touch and type whenever you want!" Enma exclaimed. Tsuna nodded. "I want his cologne set. How the hell did you get Giorgio Armani Acqua Di Gio, Tom Ford Azure Lime, Obsession, and Van Cleef & Arpels Midnight in Paris, and Clive Christian #1? All that smells _delicious_, yes I said delicious, and three of them are worth over a hundred dollars." he said. Spanner looked at his friend. "Damn you have a _lot _of nice stuff. Let see….I want your Pierotucci Italian leather jacket. Oh and since you don't have kids can I have your money? I need spare parts." That got Spanner a smack in the head and an earful from Irie.

Tsuna looked over at the door and saw me standing there. He smiled an infectious smile, making me smile back, and waved me over. "Good Morning, Juudaime." I greeted him. He sighed and looked up at me. "Do you have to call me by that odd nickname? That was eleven years ago, Hayato-kun, when we were five." he said. I nodded and thumped my chest proudly. "I have to show respect to the man who saved me if I'm ever going to be his rock." I said. "You are the saddest person I know." Fran said, propping his arm and head on his desk. "Wanting to be a rock. At least you're as smart as one, that'll give you a start." I resisted the urge to strangle the boy and plopped down at the desk next to Tsuna. "Shut up, Keroppi." I snarled. Fran frowned (He wasn't really smiling though.). "Don't imitate that idiot senpai from class 3-B. I swear I saw him lurking in the bathroom stalls while I was washing my hands once. I think he's a stalker _and _a sadist. He keeps pulling my hair and stabbing me with plastic knives he makes in Props class." he muttered, taking some of his hair into his hands and starting to run the strands through hid balled fist over and over.

"Aw, don't say it like that, Fran. Bel-senpai really seems to like you." Tsuna said trying to reassure his friend like the good person he was. "Like hell he does." Fran said. "Remember that one time he sent that package to my house? It had a big ass stuffed mink in it? Well when you all left it started moving. That bitch sent me a _real ass _mink. It had rabies or some shit too because it attacked Ken. That was actually the only good part of the package." It always amazes me how Fran can be so calm and monotone even when he's cussing like a sailor about something others would find crazy. Enma lightly slapped Fran on the arm. "You should be nicer to Ken, he _is _your big brother." he said. Fran gave him the look that said 'Like-Hell-I-Will-And-You're-A-Bitch-For-Trying-To-Change-Me'. "It's not _my _fault he smells like an animal." Fran said. "You know the mink started humping his face? That shit was funny and nasty. Check it out I got it on tape." He whipped out a video camera and showed it to Enma who got a little sick.

"Uhhhhg, why are you showing me this crap?" Enma shouted, pushing the camera away. Fran smirked and closed the camera. "'Cause it's fucking hilarious and I feel like scaring you for life. Nothing does it like good ol' bestiality." he replied before setting his head on the table. "Fran, the teacher's gonna come any second, you can't sleep." Irie argued. Fran completely ignored him and just to piss him off, he started to snore. The little beast knows how to aggravate even when asleep. "Fran, wake up." Spanner tried. The snoring got louder. "Fran, I got some watermelon. It's your favorite thing to slingshot at unsuspecting pedestrians~!" Enma sang, lifting up this _huge _watermelon from who-knows-where and placing it on his desk. Fran shifted a bit but didn't wake. Tsuna started looking around, as if trying to find something to wake the boy up. "Fran, Bel-senpai is here." Tsuna said, tugging at the boy's hair. "Nice try….." Fran muttered. Tsuna tugged some more, a bit more urgently this time. "Dude, I'm dead serious. He's coming this way right now." he said. "Shut up, Tsuna." Fran growled turning his head. "Fran!" Tsuna shouted. "Ushishishi~!" The evil laugh rang out through the room.

Fran's eyes snapped wide open. "_Shit…._" he growled, before getting up and stepping away from the insane blond. He turned and stared at the other boy and saw something he didn't like. Minks, lots of minks. On Bel's shoulders, wrapped around his arms, around his waist, around his legs, _everywhere_ and they were _all _real. "Why the fuck are you bringing those things to school?" Fran asked, backing away from them. I heard that Fran didn't care for minks from Tsuna. Something about a mink and a tree swallow Fran had when he was 8-years-old. "Ushishi, because I know just how much you love them, Froggy." Bel answered, taking a step closer to Fran. "Now, how about a hug, Froggy? It'll be a great honor for you." Fran's eyes widened when he started walking forward and he did the only thing he could, Fran jumped out the window.

Line

Normal P.O.V

Fran, of course, landed on his feet. He wouldn't just jump out the damn window blindly. Plus it was only the second floor, he couldn't really get hurt (**2**). Fran looked up to see the hurt look on Bel's face. "**Why don't you love me?**" Bel screamed toward him. "**I just don't!**" Fran screamed back before running back into the school, probably to one of his 'Incase of Bel-senpai' hideaways. Bel looked down and clicked his tongue in disappointment and a bit of anger. He stormed out the classroom in search of his frog. Bel truly did not understand why Fran would love him. So what if he watches him go to the bathroom, take a shower, sleep, etc.? So what if he sent him rabid minks because he thinks it would be a cute prank? So what if he stabbed the boy with plastic knives so hard he actually bruised his pale skin? So what if he tugged his hair like a kindergarten begging for attention? That didn't give Fran the right to hate him did it? Of course not!

'_Where are you Froggy?_' Bel thought, walking through the hallways briskly. He checked all of Fran's hiding spaces; Fran ran to the so much that he knew where they were and what the pass code to get in was by heart. He finally gave up and pulled out a small black metal box. He pushed a button and the machine turned on. On the monitor was a picture of Fran and an arrow pointing to a location just up ahead. Yep, the creepy ass blond sewed a tracking chip in the white 'poor boy's' hat he always wore. '_Ushishishi, silly Froggy, thinking you could get away from me._' he thought, following the directions the tracker gave out. He stopped at the end of the hallway and growled at the sight he saw. On the floor were the chip and a piece of paper on the floor that read:

**Nice try, you should make sure I'm really asleep before you try to sew a tracking device in my clothes.**

Bel snatched up the paper and heard the bell ring. He sighed and started walking to class. There was no way he was going to the AP's office for being late and the teacher wouldn't dare send him (**3**). He was unaware that Fran fell out of a locker right after he left.

Line

Me: So what do you guys think? Kind of just like a whole bunch of random crap put together huh? The characters are kind of OOC too. Well that's what a parody _is _my dears. In the next chapter more of the kids' stories will intertwine we've already got Tsuna and Yamamoto meeting, a peek at why Gokudera's so close to Tsuna, how much Fran cusses and how he'll generally act throughout this and a peek at why he hates Bel and minks, and how stalkerish Bel can be. I'll see you next time, read and review.

**1. **Since Spanner is British and doesn't have a last name we know of, I'm just going to give him this one. I thought of it right then. If there are any comments about it sucking I want you to talk to be and give me a better name instead of just saying it sucks.

**2. **Yeah, it's a no brainer that you actually _can _get hurt from doing this. We live in a two story and my brother jumped from the balcony to the living room couch. He didn't get hurt since I padded it with pillows and stuff but I _do not _advise this.

**3. **Okay, last one. My school has this thing called the AP's office. It's basically just the Disciplinary Room where kids get yelled at by Coach C and bitched at by Ms (Or Mrs. I forget sometimes) V. It's also where we're supposed to go it we're tardy or forget our student IDs. Most of this fanfiction will be based off of stuff I've been through, especially the weird parts, so I thought I might as well put that in while I was at it.


	2. Chapter 2

Please check my new account (FruitSnapple) for updates and information. Just so that I don't break the site rules, here's a quick story.

Tsuna walked down the street.

He got chased by a dog.

Some hot bishonen saved him.

They fell in love.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

Please check my new account (FruitSnapple) for updates and information. Just so that I don't break the site rules, here's a quick story.

Tsuna walked down the street.

He got chased by a dog.

Some hot bishonen saved him.

They fell in love.

The End.


End file.
